Remembering Bucky
by Here Comes Yoshi
Summary: The Winter Soldier wants to remember his past, but his mind seems to need a little help from a reoccurring face- Steve Rogers. Movie-verse. No slash, or pairings for that matter. May or may not continue.


The Winter Soldier exited the Smithsonian slowly, with what he thought were memories swirling about his head. How could he be sure of what they were? They could be more lies, being fed to him slowly and painfully, or…they could actually be real.

As if to answer his question, several more memories appeared in his mind's eye and made him see things in a new light.

_A small, frail boy on the playground being picked on by bullies._

_A slightly older boy shyly asking for tips to pick up girls._

_A young adult cornered in an alleyway with a trashcan lid as a makeshift sheild._

All the same face, all the same boy. And the Winter Soldier knew just where to find him.

* * *

Steve Rogers left his small apartment early in the morning. He took in a deep breath and sighed; the search for Bucky was so far turning up negative. The hallway was dimly light with what little sunlight filtering through the windows, and none of the lights were on yet, so, of course, he cautiously made his way over to the stairwell and began to decend. What he didn't anticipate was the hand reaching out in the darkness and grabbing his ankle.

His first instinct was to wrench his leg out of the vice-like grip, and he did so with slight difficulty, falling down a few stairs in the process. Steve looked back up-the person who grabbed his leg was faintly silhouetted as the sun slowly filtered in through the window conveniently located above him. His hood was drawn up, though a few strands of dark brown hair managed to peek through, and he hung his head and propped it up on his right arm. His left arm was stuck out straight in front of him, but he slowly pulled it back towards him. The sunlight reflected off his metallic fingers as he looked slowly up, revealing his face. "Bucky?" Steve whispered in surprise.

"I'm not Bucky- I can't be someone I don't remember." The Winter Soldier mumbled, not meeting Steve's eyes. "Can I…ask you a favor?"

"So long as you don't kill me." Steve said.

"Can you…can you help me remember?" The Soldier asked. He looked up at his old friend, eyes pleading for help and mercy. His hood fell off, showing the circles under his eyes from many a sleepless night and his dirty, ratty hair from lack of a good place to stay.

Steve sat there, thinking about it for a moment. "…I don't see why not." He walked over to The Soldier and knelt down on the step below him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "After all, I do owe you one for saving my life. Whaddia wanna know?"

The Soldier smiled faintly. "I want to know everything I can-my home, my parents, my friends, everything."

"Alright, but before we start that, let's get something down." Steve looked him straight in the eyes. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short, and you are my best friend."

"M-my name is James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short, and I…and I am your best friend." The Soldier said slowly.

"Good." Steve gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "C'mon, I'll buy you breakfast. We can talk more then." He stood and walked down a few steps then turned back. "You coming?"

The Soldier nodded, standing slowly and pulling his hood back up. He followed Steve down the stairs, making sure to keep his metal hand hidden. As they walked out onto the slightly more sunny streets, only one thing was buzzing through The Soldier's mind:

_My name is James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short, and I am Steve's best friend. __My name is James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short, and I am Steve's best friend. __My name…_

"Hey, Buck, breakfast ain't gonna come and find you, you know." Steve waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "What's up?"

He pushed the hand away. "Nothing." Apparently, that was enough to convince Steve, as he began walking down the street again, Bucky following close behind.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Just saw Winter Soldier, wanna throw this out now- _HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS GREAT AND SMALL MY FEELS ARE ACTUALLY PHYSICALLY HURTING ME RIGHT NOW!_  
**

**Anyway, this is most probably a one-shot, but depending on the feedback I get, I might continue with it…**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
